


[podfic] L is for the way you look at me (like you kind of definitely know i’m a witch)

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Neighbors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Kira could just imagine the face Marin would make when Kira told her that she’d somehow enchanted her stereo to blast love songs any time her super hot neighbor Erica walked by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] L is for the way you look at me (like you kind of definitely know i’m a witch)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L is for the way you look at me (like you kind of definitely know i’m a witch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063887) by [katiesaygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo). 



[ ](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html)


End file.
